Strangers in the Night
by MayAngelsLeadYouIn
Summary: When Kendall convices Draco to confide his secret mission, given to him by the Dark Lord, in her one day in the library, they form a bond. A bond that could end Kendalls relationship with Seamus, and possibly kill them both.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Yes, I am going to continue my Race to Witch Mountain story, but as of now I have simply, lost it. I don't know where to go next. I... need a new project. This isn't actually a chapter, just a little introduction to the characters and story. This isn't all of the characters, obviously. Just a few of the important ones.:D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kendall Rowan.<br>Five foot One.  
>Wavy Platinum blonde hair.<br>Cucumber green eyes.  
>Deathly white skin.<br>Limey accent.  
>Ravenclaw.<br>Sixth year.  
>Dating Seamus Finnigan.<p>

Seamus Finnigan.  
>Five foot Ten.<br>Brown shaggy Hair.  
>Deep Green Eyes.<br>Irish accent to die for.  
>Gryffindor.<br>Sixth Year.  
>Dating Kendall Rowan.<p>

Kelsey Rowan.  
>Straight Five foot Six.<br>Cucumber green eyes.  
>Fair Ivory skin.<br>Limey accent.  
>Gryffindor.<br>Sixth year.  
>Kendalls twin sister.<br>Dating Cooper Thomas.

Cooper Thomas.  
>Five foot Nine.<br>Light Chocolate skin.  
>Dark brown hair.<br>Chocolate eyes.  
>Ravenclaw.<br>Sixth Year.  
>Dean Thomas' twin brother.<br>Dating Kelsey Rowan.

Draco Malfoy.  
>Six foot One.<br>Platinum Blonde Hair.  
>StormCloud Grey Eyes.<br>Paper White Skin.  
>Slytherin.<br>Sixth Year.  
>Dating No one.<p>

While studying alone in the library, Kendall came across Draco sitting alone at a table, staring straight ahead and looking like a zombie. Draco had never really been nice to her, but he had never been mean to her either. He mostly just left her alone. But when Kendall convinces him to confide the mission given to him by the Dark Lord, the two will share a bond that could end Kendalls relationship with Seamas, and possibly kill them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, I'm rather excited for this story. I absolutely love Draco Malfoy. I'm not sure how often I'll be working on it. But hopefully it will be pretty frequent.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first real chapter! Just a short one, I'm sure you all know whats going to be said. Nothing really new, but hey. It's got to get out there one way or another. This story will probably have a bunch of short chapters. I'm just too busy to write out big long chapters. Unfortunately.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or the Wonderful wizarding world. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>I was alone in the library, researching for Snapes Inferi paper, when I saw him. Draco Malfoy, also alone, sitting at a table and staring straight ahead. He wasn't blinking or moving. I don't even know that he was breathing. But it was odd, seeing him without his usual flanking of followers. And the look on his face. So helpless. Lost.<p>

Draco had a bad boy reputation. Bully of the school. User of even those he called his friends. But he had never been anything of the mean sort to me. Not that he was nice to me. I stayed out of his way and he left me alone. To him, I was just another Ravenclaw, and to me, he was just another Slytherin. I still to this day don't understand why I did what I did. Maybe it was the look on his face. Or the fact that he had been oddly quiet and strange this year. He just seemed like he needed..._ someone_.

I quietly sat down at the table in the chair opposite him. He didn't even seem to notice my presence.

"Draco?" I whispered. He jumped a little as he finally noticed me.

"What are you doing here? I don't recall asking you to join me." He asked as if he were trying to sound harsh, but just sounded tired. "All the other tables full or something?"

"Well... No. I, uh, you just... look like you need something... or... someone to talk to..." I was starting to regret ever sitting down. Why would I actually think that Draco Malfoy would want to talk or confide anything in ME? He looked at me confused. "Well, it's just that I've noticed all year you've been acting strange. You're always alone. You never eat. You never leave the castle. And just now, the look on your face... I don't know. I'll just let you on then." I made to get up.

"Wait, no. You're that Gryffindor, right? Kelsey?" I was shocked by the fact that he spoke. It took me a second to respond.

"Actually, that's my sister. I'm Kendall, that Ravenclaw." I smiled. My twin and I were often mistaken for each other.

"Right. Well, thank you, Kendall. But I really can't tell you what is going on. I must go at this alone." He seemed saddened at his words. I was in shock, still. Not only had he spoken and stopped me from just running off, but he actually APOLOGIZED? Draco Malfoy, saying sorry? I never thought I'd see the day.

"But, you don't. Have to go at this alone. I'm here, and I'm offering my company. And my ear... You don't HAVE to be alone, Draco." He studied me silently for a minute and I stared back at him. He wasn't sleeping. The bags under his eyes told me that. And he really wasn't eatting. His thinning face was proof. Finally, he spoke.

"Don't you know who I am? My reputation? My family's reputation?"

"Yes." I stated simply, with a shrug. "I know we don't know each other, but I DO know who you are. And you can trust me. Whatever you tell me, my lips are sealed."

He stared, his stormy grey eyes searching my face. Finally,

"I have a job. A mission of sorts. Rather, I have two missions. Neither are desirable. Both will likely make you hate me. If you really want to know, come with me? It is not a smart idea to openly speak of either of the missions."

He looked at me questioningly, as if he was expecting me to just say nevermind and walk away. I sat still fro a minute. I've never been one to care what others think or say, not really, but if word got bad to Seamus that I was disappearing into unknown parts of the castle with Draco Malfoy... But he needed help. And I've neber been good at turning someoen away. So, I stood. A slight smile came to his face as he stood and led me out of the library. We walked in relative silence up several floors until we got to a rather familiar part of the castle.

"The Room of Requirements?" I questioned. He nodded and closed his eyes. A door soon materialized in front of us. He put his hand on the door, then paused, looking back at me.

"It's not too late to walk away."

I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere."

He pushed the door open and I stepped inside to see mountains and mountains of useless, random junk.

"Nice place..." I commented. He chuckled slightly as he led the way to a huge Vanishing Cabinet. He pulled out two sturdy enough looking chairs and we sat facing each other. There was a short silence between us, the only noise was a broken record, somewhere in the room, repeating the same annoying noise. Finally he sighed,

"Where to begin?... Well, as I'm sure you've heard, my family is long plagued with rumours. Dark rumours. Unfortunately, the rumours are all true. My family has always been highly involved with the Death Eaters. With my father being... Imprisoned... the duty of holding up my family name has fallen to me. The Dark Lord has, as I said earlier, given me two missions. One, is to mend this Vanishing Cabinet," He pointedd frustratedly to the cabinet. "which has proven near impossible."

I sat thinking over what he had said.

"It has a sister." I realized.

"Yes. In Borgin & Burkes. They expect me to have it mended by the end of term."

"For...?"

"They wish to transport Death Eaters into the school." He sighed. My Jaw dropped slightly.

"You're quite young for such a big job, Draco." I commented sympathetically. "Holding up a family, a family name, and helping the enemies into your home?" He nodded his head.

"Which leads me to my second mission. The much worse mission. I.. I have to kill..." He began choking up. I slid from my seat onto the floor at his feet and grabbed his hand, comfortingly. he jumped slightly at my warm touch against his ice cold skin. Finally, he whispered, "Dumbledore."

* * *

><p><strong>*Le Gasp*! Haha, kidding.<strong>

**Like I said, not a major chapter. But a beginner (:.**


End file.
